bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sirius Santo Imperatore
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50917 |idalt = |no = 1367 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |description = Erede al trono imperiale, ha fatto il possibile per mantenere un buon rapporto con la sua gente. Si dice anche che abbia proposto delle riforme a suo padre, l’imperatore. Se avesse ereditato il trono, avrebbe potuto rinforzare la nazione tenendosi in linea con il volere del popolo, e avrebbe potuto persino portare il regno a una magnifica era di prosperità dalle fondamenta dell’Impero Bariura. Se Bariura fosse stata sotto la sua guida probabilmente non sarebbe caduta, nemmeno in un conflitto con gli dei. |summon = Una nazione è prospera se lo è la sua gente. Quindi, devo mostrare alla gente un cammino diverso rispetto a quello di mio padre! |fusion = Non devi preoccuparti. Come membro della monarchia di Bariura, il mio dovere è di proteggere la gente. |evolution = Io sono Sirius, imperatore dell'impero di Bariura. Seguendo il volere di mio padre, vi condurrò verso una nuova era! |hp_base = 5701 |atk_base = 2479 |def_base = 2095 |rec_base = 2075 |hp_lord = 7976 |atk_lord = 2984 |def_lord = 2753 |rec_lord = 2602 |hp_anima = 9101 |rec_anima = 2304 |atk_breaker = 3284 |def_breaker = 2453 |atk_guardian = 2684 |def_guardian = 3053 |rec_guardian = 2602 |hp_oracle = 7826 |def_oracle = 2753 |rec_oracle = 3052 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |ccant = 52 |ls = Potere dominante |lsdescription = +50% ATT, PS massimi; grande aumento ATT BB; +100% danni da Scintilla; grande aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 180% boost to BB Atk, 6 BC fill each turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Kaiser Stahl |bbdescription = Combo di 17 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni; aggiunge gli elementi luce e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano leggermente la barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 250% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 17 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Lama di Emberlord |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; considerevole aumento di ATT, DIF e REC, enorme aumento di ATT BB, aggiunge gli elementi luce e tenebra agli attacchi e i danni da Scintilla aumentano leggermente la barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 300% boost to BB Atk, 1~2 BC fill per Spark, 140% boost to the parameters |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Logia mute |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; enorme aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni; riduzione dei danni del 75% per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB a ogni turno |ubbnote = 50 BC fill, 250% boost to the parameters, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Erede imperiale |esitem = |esdescription = I danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB, riduzione dei danni subiti per 2 turni quando i danni subiti superano una certa quantità; i danni subiti possono aumentare i PS! |esnote = 2~3 BC fill per Spark, 25% damage reduction when 10,000 HP as damage is taken, 25% chance to heal 20% of HP from damage taken |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 = * * * * * * * |evofrom = 50916 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% tutti i parametri |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill2_1_note = +50% |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aumenta leggermente l'efficacia dei CB |omniskill3_1_note = +10% |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione Danno |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill5_cat = Speciale |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Potenziamento dell’effetto Potenzia ATT BB di BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = Aumento +100%, 350% aumento con BB, 400% aumento con SBB, 600% auemento con UBB totale |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB durante Scintilla |omniskill5_2_note = +1 BC/Scintilla, 2~3 BC totale |omniskill5_3_sp = 40 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 6 BC a turno |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Gli effetti di potenziamento UBB durano 4 turni |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Reali di Bariura |addcatname = Sirius Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Principale)= *20 Sp - +20% tutti i parametri *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell’effetto Potenzia ATT BB di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB durante Scintilla |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto Potenzia ATT BB di BB/SBB *60 Sp - Gli effetti di potenziamento UBB durano 4 turni |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +20% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumenta leggermente l'efficacia dei CB *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto Potenzia ATT BB di BB/SBB *40 Sp - Potenziamento dell'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB/SBB durante Scintilla **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' ***'Per questo Set, è sufficiente lo stadio di Omni +2' }}